The Adventures of Raze Silverwing
by Raze Silverwing
Summary: sequel to my life as a brony.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everypony. thank you for the reviews on my last fanfic my life as a brony. welcome everypony to the first chapter of The Adventures of Raze time though instead of answering the questions you must have the question in your answer please. that way its less confusing to my. and i have realised that the prophecy from my last story never came true. will it ever come true, read to find out . enough chit chat lets start this sucker. oh and this story will be going in on the equetria girls movie, and forgot to put this question on chaprter 13. **

**QotC: what would your element of harmony be**

**Disclaimer:i do not own MLPFIM, kingdom hearts ,hotwheels, fireheart is owned by OnYx176, iron heart is now owned by seniorcopycat,any of the songs or iron man. i do however own Raze,Sapphire,the two keyblades, lucifer bones,Midnight Sky ,and crystal the dragon/cat.**

Chapter 1 the return of Raze Silverwing

Its been eight months since I left Equestria and ever since then i've been sitting in my room staring at the element of technology I recieved. i've been watching the shows so i can stay on track and keep far twilight has become a princess The onyx gears glowing slightly with power. I slipped it on my wrist and pulled my sleeve over it to hide it. I then went to my computer and went on facebook,checked to see if any of my friends were on which they weren't, i logged on to my gmail, only one , an advertisement, oh boy. I deleted the email and was about to log off when a new email appeared.

Equestria from Princess Celestia- urgent

"Celestia has an email?" I thought. i clicked it and read through it:

dear devon davidson

The element of magic has been stolen. Meaning without it you can never return to Equestria unless I open a portal which requires a lot of energy. As soon as you get this I will activate the spell and a portal will appear that will transport you straight to equestria. You are to help Twilight retrieve her crown no matter what the cost.

As soon as I finished reading a portal of light yellow magic. I grabbed some of my things placed them in a bag and swung it on my back then jump through the portal.

meanwhile in Equestria..

Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth in front of a mirror. It wasn't anything special it looked like an ordinary mirror. Only the glass was glowing and moving like water. I flew through a wall and hit another wall face first. At that moment the mane six walked into the room saw me and ran to help Celestia and the gaurds peel me off the wall. When I came to I was surrounded by the mane six.

"Heh told you i'd be back." I said and I was rushed with hugs, a slap from sapphire, and a nod from princess Celestia. as soon as everyone stopped I bowed in front of twilight.

"So I heard your crown was stolen ,my princess." I said smiling. Twilight blushed.

"so Where is the little thief?"I asked with a look that could kill.

"She went through that mirror." twilight said. whoa hold on a sec.

"See ya!" i started to run toward the mirror but a gaurd stopped me.

"through this mirror is an alternate world not much difference from ours, a world that instead of ponies they are beings that walk on their hind legs like our friend here,thats why i asked you here Raze."Celestia said. "Hm so let me get this straight you dragged me from earth just for me to go back to earth... wow i'm amazed." I thought sarcaticaly. Unfortunately I forgot one thing... Celestia could read minds. Busted.

"Sorry." I said. She assured me it was fine but I saw she was annoyed at my attitude.

"Well Princess Twilight let us be on our way." I said. I looked and saw her face. Her facial expression warned me not to call her Princess again. I nodded.

"Mares first." I said. she gave me a look then walked through and I turned around put my hoof to my forehead in a salute and walked through.

I was being thrown around in a wall of beautiful colors. Not including the one making its way up from my stomach. finally I was thrown out of a corner of a statue and again landed face first on the ground. I slowly get up and look around in time to get hit by a flying purple and green puppy. I fell backwards from the force. I stand up and notice Twilight on the ground. I walk over to her and hold out my hand. She looks at me strange and takes it. I pull her up and hold her until she gets the hang of standing on two legs. When I was sure she got the hang of it I let go. She staggered a bit but eventually got the hang of it. Now for Spike who hit me in the head. I pointed to a dog and he got the message. I took the backpack off my back and pulled out a leash. Clipping it on him I handed the other end to Twilight.

"Whats this for?" Twilight asked talking about the leash.

"That is a leash, its to keep dogs like spike is now, from running away." I explained.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Several." Twilight said.

"Ask away." I said.

"Where are we?"She asked.

"Earth, my home." I said plainly.

"Any others?" I asked.

"One more,how are we going to find my crown?" she asked.

"Leave that part to me." I said. I reached in my bag and pulled out a modified metal detector.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"I call it a magic detecter A.K.A the MD." I told her.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"It finds and homes in on any magical source, speaking of which i'm getting a strong reading from that building." I said pointing toward a large building. I looked toward it and was surprised.

Equestria High School.

"Well this should be interesting." I said.

**and thats it for now. had to do a lot of research for this chapter alone. any who lone the dark wolf you oc will be in the next chapter. yours to mecha-pony. **

**QotC: what would you do if something important was stolen from you?**

**And star shimmer please email me at thealmightydavidson **

**didn't get your address. that or pm me.**

**Please review.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow bronies and to chapter 2 of the adventures of raze silverwing. i thank star shimmer for emailing me and i'll be happy to say that i recieved your email regarding ocs. as for what an oc is:OC" means "original character". If you take someone's character and draw it, then that is not "OC". This is considered "Fan Art" or a tribute to someone's OC. that is an oc hope it was helpful star. anywho getting back on track. this chapter might have ocs from other users it depends on wether or not i see an opening that needs to be filled.**

**anywho lets start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mlpfim the movie , or pokemon, only Raze and Crystal the um... glaceon/dog.**

**chapter 2 pony shy human shy**

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" i said eager to see the walked to the front of the school and was greeted by Twilights second challenge. stairs. i walked up the stairs and Twilight did her best to follow she grabbed the hand rail to kep her balance and continued up the stairs. i opened the door for her and we both went inside.

the inside was huge bigger than any school i've been to. on the floor was a sun that looked a lot like Celestias cutie mark. All in all it was breathtaking. Twilight must have been as amazed as I was. Suddenly a bell rang.

"HIt the deck!" i yelled pulling Twilight out of the way as the room instantly filled with other looked on in utter shock at all the other people. i did the same. "Wait was that vynil?" i thought. I'm gonna enjoy this. we walked around some more and ran into squeaked. wait a minute... that squeak sounds familiar.

"Fluttershy?" i said unsure if it really was her.

"y-yes?" she asked quietly. yup good old fluttershy.

"D-do I-I know you?" she asked us hiding behind her hair.

"No i'm Raze and this is Twilight." I said speaking before twilight said something stupid.

"I-Its nice t-to meet you." she said quietly. suddenly my bag moved and crystal fell out... or what looked like crystal. she had fully turned into a cat. her fur was a light shade of black and she had white splotches on her tail. her coller was blue with a gold tag that said:

Crystal

if found return to ...

and thats all it said the owners name had worn off until it was smooth.

*Gasp*"How cute!" she squeaked in delight Crystal was instantly in the arms of fluttershy. At that precise moment spike decided to pop his head out of Twilights bag falling out in the process.

"Oh a puppy too!" she squealed in excitement. She grabbed Spike and cuddled both Crystal and Spike in her arms. From where I stood I could hear Crystal purring,obviously enjoying the attention. I held my hands out and she placed Crystal in my hands. I lifted her up and placed her on my shoulders.

"Um Fluttershy were looking for a crown, have you seen it?" i asked her trying not to scare her.

"Y-yes I h-have I turned it in t-to Principal Celestia and V-Vice Princapal L-Luna, why?"she asked.

"It belongs to Twilight here." I told her the truth about how Twilight was a princess and that her crown was stolen. the whole time Twilight was giving me a look that told me to stop,but I ignored it. something in my heart was telling me to tell the truth. suddenly a girl with red and orange streaked hair came by and smacked the books out of fluttershy's hands. In one quick movement I grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against a locker.

"Do that again... and see what happens." I said to her menacingly. she wasn't showing any fear on her face, but I saw a hint of it in her emerald green eyes.

"Now i'm gonna ask you once and only once did you or did you not steal Twilights crown?" I asked her threateningly. she smiled evily nodded and slipped out of my grasp. she did the same thing to me which I did to her.I hit the locker almost denting it.

"Listen brat, I'm sunset shimmer and I own this school, mess with me again and I will personally tie you up and hang you from the flagpole, got it." Sunset said. i wanted to mess with her so i reached up to my ears and pulled out the headphones.

"What did you say?" I asked pretending to be confused. that did it. she started to grab me but what i said next made her stop cold.

"Oh hello principal Celestia!" I said happily. she quickly let go and looked behind her to see someone I had a pretty good hunch was Celestia. her hair was the same as pony celestia and that was good enogh for me.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No Principal Celestia." she said putting on an innocent act.

"Really thats not what it looked like to me miss shimmer." she said slightly annoyed at sunsets innocence act. I saw my chance and spoke up.

"Actually she was bullying fluttershy here and when i told her to leave her alone she went on to me and threw me into the lockers." i said faking tears. sunset wanted to play that game huh well lets see her take a dose of her own medicine. celestias eyes widened.

"Is that so, miss shimmer what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"Um...uh...I." she stuttered. i was trying hard to keep a straight face. this was epic.

"Detention miss shimmer and I am revoking your privilege of going to the fall formal." she said taking charge. She looked like she enjoyed it. the look on sunsets face was priceless.

"Huh?" she asked to no one in particular. celestia walked away into her office closing the door.

"I'll be right back." i said.

Twilights Pov

I watched as Raze went into Celestias office. Fluttershy was shocked at what had just taken place. I admit, I was too. eventually Raze came back out and started talking

Razes POV

I walked up to twilight.

"Okay twilight ,i have some good news and some bad news." I told her.

"Whats the bad news?" she asked.

"The bad news is your crown is being used in the fall formal, and if someone wins the fall formal princess of the year award not only do they get some flowers but they also get your crown, as for the good news, I have entered you to be this years fall formal princess.

**and i'm just gonna end it there. and thanks start shimmer for your oc. i will try to use yours and everypony elses in the 7th chapter. thats when i plan to put them in. so please keep reading. oh and sorry it took so long for this chapter.**

**Please review. and yes i would be grateful if more people would review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello bronies and pegasisters this is chapter 3 of the adventures of raze silverwing. ive gotten a couple of reviews, still not many though.i think i'll, start a poll to see what you think i should do next. the one with the best idea will have it turned into a lets start this chapter.**

**chapter 3 fall formal prep**

last thing I felt was pain and the sound of a I came to I was in what appeared to be the cafateria.

"Ow what happened?" I asked with a slight pain in my head.

"Oh good your awake Raze, uh Fluttershy accidentally hit you with her locker door." Twilight explained.

"I'm really sorry." Fluttershy said with concern.

"I've had worse,anywho we can't let Sunset get that crown." I told Fluttershy.

"Well you could join the ballet." Fluttershy suggested.

"Where do I find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee?" I asked.

"Try the auditourium." Fluttershy said.

five minutes later we entered the auditourium which was highly decorated and standing in the middle of it all was a certain puffy pink haired person that was familiar and yet not at the same time. I went up to her .

"Excuse me ,but are you the head of the planning committee?" I asked. she turned around and gasped.

"*Gasp* your new!" she exclaimed.

"Yes my friend is interested in joining the ballet for the fall formal." I told her.

"Okay just sign here, who sent you?" she asked. When I told her fluttershy sent us she wasn't at all happy.

"Oh" she said looked at the clipboard I had just signed.

"Your name is Twilight Sparkle?" she asked confused.

"No thats the name of my friend ,she's running not me." I told her.

"Okay." she said. then another familiar face walked in.

"Hey pinkie here's the cider ya ordered." a voice said. I turned and was surprised to see a blonde haired country girl wearing a cowboy hat and what appeared to be her brother walk in with several crates of apple cider.

"Thanks Applejack this person just signed his friend up for the fall formal ballot." Pinkie told her.

"Well keep yer eyes and ears open cause Sunset Shimmer can't be trusted, just like that no good rainbow dash." she muttered the last part."Hhmm somethings not right here and i'm gonna get to the bottom of it." I thought.

"Ah'm Applejack by the way and this is my brother Big Mac." She introduced herself and her brother.

"Yes I'm Raze and its nice to meet you,so whats this about Rainbow Dash being no good?" I asked her.

"I asked her to help with the preparations and she never shows up." Applejack said.

"Have you asked her why she hasn't been showing up?" I asked her. She thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Well wouldn't it be simpler to go and ask why?" i asked nodded.

"But ah have no idea in the sightest where she could be." she said trying to avoid talking to her.

"I think I might know." I said.

we arrived in the soccer field and sure enough there she was in all her athletic glory. applejack went to ask why she wasn't showing up. while she was gone i noticed a person carrying a lot of shopping bags and i went to help them.

"You look to be in need of some assistance, here let me help?" i said taking some of the bags lightening her load.

"Thanks dear ... um oh dear, I do believe we haven't met, I'm Rarity." she introduced herself.

"Raze Silverwing at your service." I said smiling. she giggled.

"Ooh what a gentleman." she said. I lead her over to where everyone else was gathered.

"Mind me asking but what happened between you ,applejack, rainbow dash, pinkie pie and fluttershy?" i asked. she sighed.

"I kept getting messages saying that they didn't want to be friends anymore." she explained."Hhmm, really?" i thought.

"Say do you still have those messages?" i asked her.

"Why yes why do you ask?"she asked puzzled.

"Let me see them for a sec?" I asked. she handed me her phone after I set her bags down. I reached in my bag and pulled out my laptop, hooked the phone up to it and did a scan.

1 minute later the scan came up saying the messages were fake. "I knew it." I thought.

"Uh Rarity these messages are fake." I told her.

"How do you k now?" she asked.

"Follow me and you'll see." I said picking up her bags again. Applejack returned with Rainbow Dash and looked embarrassed.

"Rainbow here said that she keeps getting a message saying the dates has changed." Applejack explained.

"So in other words she is actually trustworthy." I said. she nodded.

"And i'll help your friend win on one condition." she said

"and that is?" I asked.

"if she can beat me in one on one." she said.

"how about I play you, if I win you help us,if you win then I give you everything I own." I told her.

"Deal." she said.

I lined up near the end goal put my headphones in and put on the loudest song i had. I nodded. And she kicked the ball instantly time seemed to slow down. what happened next surprised dash to the piont that her mouth dropped. I did a front flip and kicked the ball the length of the feild straight into the opposite goal.

"H-h-how did you do that!" she said surprised. I took my headphones out of my ears.

"At my old school I took a hip hop class, really useful in sports, so please don't go easy on me, plus they called me the iron foot." I told her with a smile. her shock quickly turned into concentration as she kicked the ball again this time aiming to my left. i quickly placed one hand on the ground and shifted the rest of my weight to to my left. again the ball hit my foot and flew off towards the opposite goal scoring me another point. she kicked ball after ball the result the same me blocking it and scoring another goal util the score was 12 -0 meaning i had actually beaten Rainbow Dash.

"Are you done?" i said faking a yawn.

"Try to stop this!" she yelled and kicked it as hard as she could it was aimed directly at my head, knowing I couldn't block this one I ducked.

"YES!" she yelled in victory. I got up and walked over to her and held out my hand.

"Good game." I said. she shook my hand and we called it quits. no sooner had we done this than someone ran up to us crying their head off.

"Pinkie its ruined everything is ruined!" she screamed.

"Whats ruined?" i asked.

"The fall formal decorations, everything is destoryed." she said through her tears. at those words my heart had stopped.

**and thats chapter 3. i have taken the previous chapter meaning this one off and redid it making it longer. anywho i'll have all the ocs i have gotten appear in the scene where they fix up the auditourium. until then please be patient.**

**please review. silverwing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow bronies and pegasisters. welcome to chapter 4 of the adventures of raze silverwing. now i know how much all of you hate sunset shimmer so i will ask this question.**

**QotC: what torture do you think sunset shimmer should go through.**

**the best torture will be used on her in the next intro. i'll do a total of five. thats it.**

**anywho lets check my comments**

**Star shimmer says: odd, in a good way, different enough from the movie to be new, but close enough to understand and follow easily.**

**well um... thanks i guess.**

**there are two more from star shimmer, but i wanna get this chapter out of the way.**

**so lets start this puppy.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own mlp the movie or the show. only raze and crystal.**

**please read and review.**

**chapter 4 work in progress**

we arrived in the auditorium and let me tell you it looked like a disaster were everywhere torn on the floor, the stage lights were hangging and destroyed.

"What happened?" I asked. As if to answer my question the loud speaker came on and what it said made my blood run cold.

"Raze Silverwing report to the principals office emmediately!" what did i do?I looked at everyone and they just shrugged.

"Good luck partner." applejack said. i left the auditourium and walked to celestias office. when i arrived i knocked on the door to be answered by:"come in." I walked in.

"Take a seat." she commanded. I instantly sat. "Wow she's good." I thought.

"Do you know why i called here?" she asked.

"Uh no?" i told her. she walked up to me and threw some photos on the table in front of me. i picked them up and wasn't surprised at all because in each one was me destroying the auditorium.

"Okay one i didn't do this." i told her.

"Pictures don't lie." she said. i was speechless.

"I am hereby banning you from the fall formal." she said. suddenly pinkie bursts in waving some more photos in the air.

"He... didn't... do it!" she said slightly out of breath. she placed them in front of me and i sa that they were of me playing soccer against rainbow dash but i was cut out of all of them.

"Hhmm with this new evidence i revoke the punishment i have implied given you can repair the damage." celestia said. i nodded and rushed away to the auditourium. i took off my bag reached in and pulled out a 50 lb boombox from within its depths. i think my magic vest turned into a bag,thus explaining why i could pull large objects from it. i turned on the boom box and started sweeping along with the beat. i was so busy sweeping that i didn't notice other people start helping as well, until someone knelt and held the dust pan while i swept. when i was done i looked around and saw everyone in the school was helping. the one helping me had grey skin and black hair kinda like scootaloos hairdo. He wore a grey hoodie with a grey monkey wrench design on the front. he looked pretty cool.

"hello i'm Raze." i introduced myself.

"Curcuit, Curcuit Whooves but please call me Curcuit." He spoke with a german accent. I got up and went to help repair the stage lights. Standing on a teetering ladder was someone who had slightly white skin with a hint of green,and green hair with a pink streak. He wore a dark green t shirt with the words "dude wheres the party!" on it. He had sea blue eyes that made me want to smile. I went to hold the ladder down and he looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, i'm Helim by the way." He introduced himself.

"Raze nice to meet you, need any help?" I asked. He nodded.

"I can't seem to get these to work. I'm not all that great when it comes to these things." He told me.

"Let me try?" I asked . He climbed down and I went up.

"Lets see here... cross this with this... get rid of that... aaannnnd done!" placing the last piece in place. As soon as I put the back on it turned on with a bright welcoming glow. He looked amazed at me.

"Wow your good." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said with pure confidence. he smiled at that and went to help pinkie with the decorations. I saw another person sitting behind the bleachers leaning against the wall. He had tan skin and black hair with the tips red. He wore a black t-shirt with two swords behind a shield with a cross on the front. I went up to him and introduced myself.

"Hi i'm Raze,and you are?" I asked.

"Lone." He mumbled.

"Well its nice to meet you, let me know if you need anything?" I told hm.

"Yeah whatever." He said waving me off. Before he left I saw the hint of a smile leak onto his about an hour the auditourium looked alot better than it did before it was destroyed. As everyone was leaving I went up to the girls.

"So now all thats left is to get everyone to vote for Twilight." I told everyone. pinkie raised her hand.

"Yes pinkie?" I asked. we then huddled together and she started whispering her plan.

**And thats all for now let me know if i got the human version correct. special thanks to mechapony for letting me borrow his oc curcuit whooves, Star Shimmer for Helim and lone the dark wolf for... wel lone. if i didn't get your human forms right lat me know. **

**QotC: what torture do you think sunset shimmer should go through**

**read and review**

**Silverwing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello bronies and welcome to chapter 5 of the adventures of raze silverwing. sorry it took so long but my computer kept shutting down on me and it wouldn't let me log in and all that jazz. anywho lets get to the comments. which i have none for chapter 4. oh well. lets start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own mlp or any of the songs in this chapter hasbro does. i only own my oc raze and crystal**

**enjoy R&R**

**Chapter 5 the plan to get the crown**

The next day after we spent the night in the library. We were in the cafateria and had on us a clip on tail and pony ears. How this was going to get everyone to vote for Twilight I had no idea. I noticed Pinkie from across the room wink at me. Well thats my cue. I started a rythm o over and over using a lunch tray. Then Rarity joined in stomping and clapping the same beat. Meanwhile across the room Fluttershy took two glasses and did the same thing. AJ started clapping to the beat while dash took a lunch tray and did the same beat I was doing. I winked at Spike giving him the cue to start the song. he pressed play and it started up. Music started playing and i figured out pretty quick what Pinkies plan was. they were gonna sing:

[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]

Hey! Hey! Everybody! We've got something to say.

We may seem as different, as the night is from day.

But if you look a little deeper, and you will see:

That I'm just like you and you're just like me. Yeah!

Hey! Hey! Everybody! We're here to shout,

That the magic of friendship is what it's all about.

Yeah, we thought we were different,

As the night is from the day.

Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way.

So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.

We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown.

So get up, get down. Cause it's gonna make a sound.

If we work together, helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.

[Pinkie Pie]

Hey! Hey! Hands up now!

We're sending a message to the crowd!

Hands wave up, then come down.

We party together all around!

[Rarity]

Generous. Honesty.

[Applejack]

Laughter. Kindness. Loyalty.

[Fluttershy]

Twilight helped us each to see.

[Rainbow Dash]

All that we can be. So

[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]

Get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.

We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown.

So get up, get down. Cause it's gonna make a sound.

If we work together, helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.

[Twilight Sparkle]

I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do, and

If we're different, yeah, I want you to be true to you.

If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside.

We'll stick together, and start working on that school pride!

[All students (2x)]

Jump up, make a sound. Hey! Stomp ur hooves, turn around.

Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.

Jump up, make a sound. Hey! Stomp ur hooves, turn around.

Canterlot Wondercolts, help her win the crown.

[All Students]

Jump up, make a sound. Hey! Stomp ur hooves, turn around.

Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.

when the song was over everyone in the cafateria was wearing ears and tails and I was pretty impressed.

"well what do you know it worked!" i thought to myself. I watched as i saw many people practically throw themselves at the voteing box. i then notice the shocked expression on sunsets face. the look was pricless! i smiled and waved at her as she stormed off in a very Pissed offed mood.

"That just made my day!" I said smiling the third time this week.

later that day

Everyone was super excited...all except me. The reason being was because I didn't have a date. I was walking around feeling sorry for myself until I heard it: the sound of singing. It was so beautiful it made me want to cry. I was drawn to the sound of the music letting my feet lead the way. Eventually I ended up in front of a class room door which wasn't closed all the way. I looked in and I actually started believing the "love at first sight" thing. because what i saw in the class room was a pale skinned girl wearing a white dress with black music had long flowing crimson red hair which she wore a black headband in it to keep it away from her beautiful sapphire blue eyes... wait a minute? Sapphire blue eyes, crimson red hair with a black headband, pale almost white. I had a hunch on who it was. I quietly sneaked in and closed the door behind me very quietly. I then quietly moved into a seat and sat there and listened to the song she sung:

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee The Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty And

Passions

Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

Too Weary Of Life And

Deceptions

Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

into The Calm And

The Quiet

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows

I made the mistake of coughing making her turn around with such speed dash would be impressed.

"Who?... how?" she stuttered.

"Who am I and How long have I been here? well lets see, my name is Raze Silverwing and i'm new. As for how long i've been here, long enough to know you have a wonderful voice." I told her. she blushed

"You don't mean that?" she asked.

"I sincerely do, besides I heard you out in the hallway and my feet decided to take a detour." I told her. she giggled. I smiled.

"You do know you haven't told me your name?" i told her.

"Huh? ...oh right sorry i'm Sapphire." she said. "I knew it!" I thought. She started packing up her things to leave.

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned around. "C'mon Raze you only have one shot!" I thought.

"I was wondering... um if you would err... wouldyougototheformalwithme!" I said in one quick sentence.

"Yes." she said.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't... wait you said yes... right?" I said confused.

"What did you want me to say? No?" she said with another giggle.

"No! ... I mean thank you you've made my day really!" I said happy for the longest time in my life.

"Ok well I'll see you there." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving. I sat there shocked for who knows how long . Eventually Twilight found me along with the others. I was staring at the wall in a kind of daze.

"Raze there you are I..." she stopped midsentence."Raze?" she waved her hand in front of my face and received no response.

"Well that proves hes brain dead." Dash said laughing. Twilight then noticed the single lipstick mark on my cheek.

Twilights POV

I realized what must have happened and having a hunch on how to fix this I reached into his magic bag and pulled out a vanilla muffin and waved it under his nose. The scent made its way up his nose snapping him out of his trace. He quickly grabbed the muffin and downed it in one gulp much to the amazement of the others.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"You got kissed on the cheek by a girl and went into a coma." i explained.

"oh" he said plainly. he got up grabbed his bag and started to leave but stopped at the door.

"Oh and Rarity?" he called.

"Yes dear?" Rarity asked questioningly.

"I'm going to need a ... tux."it looked as if he had to force the word tux out of his mouth.

"I'll see what i can do dear." rarity said happy for the project. and with that the bell rang.

to be continued...

**hey again sorry it took so long my sister got ahold of my flashdrive and wiped it clean. so i only have this chapter and chapter 12 from my life as a brony. thats it. well hope you enjoyed it and yes i know i got the events messed up the music thing was supposed to happen before the auditorum got wrecked but i couldn't check my facts and the laptop kept shutting down on me. so yeah. so i'm gonna close this chapter with a QotC and say farewell.**

**QotC: if you could go out with anyone from the movie who would it be and why?**

**well cya guys you know the drill read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow bronies and pegasisters. sorry for the delay but i've been really busy lately whatwith school and chores. **

**vioce: can you introduce me?**

**me:right ladies and gentlemen rainbowdash.**

**dash:yo everypony!**

**me: now dash can you leave the room for a few minutes?**

**dash: uh sure**

**-dash leaves the room-**

**me: now if you remember the QotC from the last chapter i asked what torture you'd use on sunset shimmer well i'm glad to say we have a winner!**

**the winner is lone the lone wolf for his three great ideas but sad to say i will only do two of you can come back in!**

**-dash returns-**

**me: now i have the two tortures writen on a piece of paper along with several of my ideas in a hat. if i draw your idea lone we shall do them.**

**-reaches in hat and draws a piece of paper-**

**me: now before i read it i would like to summon our guest whom we will be torturing **

**-sunset appears tied down to a disection table-**

**me: ok next i will use my epic writing powers to summon lone.**

**-lone the lone wolf appears next to me-**

**lone: huh? where am i?**

**me: ah lone glad you could join us have a seat**

**-lone takes a seat-**

**me: now let us commence the torture!**

**paper:have rainbow dash kick her in the head**

**-lone the lone wolf**

**me: dash would you do the honors?**

**dash: gladly**

**-the sound of a snap can be heard-**

**me:O_O i think she snapped her neck ...well i'll just bring her back using my powers**

**-sunset returns with a fixed neck-**

**me: next torture**

**-draws another piece of paper-**

**paper:let me knock her out **

**-lone the lone wolf**

**me: well lone todays your lucky day raise the screens**

**-three walls appear leaving a hole so we can see sunset shimmer-**

**Me: lone take a step into the room please**

**-lone does as told-**

**-a wall appears blocking sunset from sight-**

**me: k lone shes yours :)**

**-emediately sounds of punching and screams of pain and terror can be heard- **

**me: i can't take it -puts on earplugs-**

**thats better**

**1 minute later**

**me: aannd time**

**-pulls out earplugs- **

**me: raise the walls!**

**-walls dissapear to reveal a bloody sunset shimmer unconscious and lone the lone wolf watching her-**

**me:O_O remind me never to get on your bad side lone. any who thats all we will be doing today for the intro lets start the chapter . rainbow would you like to do the honors?**

**RD: buck yeah**

**disclaimer:i do not own mlpfim or equestria girls the movie i do however own the rights for raze silverwing and crystal the dragon/cat. also sapphire shine.**

**chapter 6 the night of the fall formal**

We all were at rarity's boutique getting ready for the formal. i was sitting as far away from the girls as possible while they were getting dressed. when they were done rarity came up to me and handed me a bundle of clothes.

"Be a dear and try these on Raze." she told me.

"No, i don't dress up." i told her plainly. what she did next made me change my mind in a heartbeat. she gave me the puppydog eyes.

"Fine just stop doing that!" i said in defeat. i took the clothes and went into the changing room. i tried my best to put the tuxedo on and looked in the mirror. "i look terrible" i thought.

"Raze are you done?" rarity asked.

"yeah"

"can we see" twilight asked from behind the curtain.

"no" i told them.

"why not?" they asked in unison.

"because i look terrible"

"come on raze it can't be that bad?" twilight said encourageingly.

"fine stand back" i heard the shuffling of feet move away from the curtain. i moved the curtain aside slowly. imagine men in black now imagine me wearing that tuxedo without the glasses. i stepped out of the dressing room and smirked at what awaited me. everyone in the room had the jaws open including pinkie and crystal.

"Its not nice to stare" i said smirking. they closed their mouths and aplologised.

"Its just you look so dashing." rarity said.

"thanks now shall we go i just need to make 1 call" i told them as i pulled out my cellphone and dialed a number.

1 minute later

i heard a honk and smiled.

"ladies our ride has arrived" i said in my best impression of charlie sean. we all went outside to find the most amazing sight you could behold. it was a hummer that had been modified into a to make it even cooler it had bright white neon underneath and spinners on the wheels. it was painted completely white and had bright yellow flames on the side. mind my language but it looked bad ass. i smirked at their expresions again until rarity was the first to speak.

"H-h-how?" she said in utter amazement.

"lets just say i have friends in high places." i said smiling. i went to the door and opened it for the girls.

"ladies first." i said smiling. rarity was the first inside (of course) next was rainbow dash, then twilight,next was pinkie bouncing her way inside,applejack tipped her hat and smiled at me as she got in and last to enter was fluttershy whom i kindly helped in. i got in myself and fastened my seatbelt. everyone else did the same. i was amazed at the interrior. it was a deep violet and the seats were very comfortable. there was a flat screen tv, a drink cooler which was stocked with bottled water and sodas and it had dance lights and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. i made a guess that the windows were tinted. i pulled out a piece of paper and checked the address. i realized i hadn't told the driver the address.

"first we need to make a stop to pick someone up." i told the driver. i handed him the piece of paper in my hand. and he started up the engine. we drove for about half an hour until we reached our destination.i reached in my bag and prayed as i did for something good."comon bag don't fail me now." i thought. i suddenly felt something touch my fingers and instinctively i gripped and pulled and what came out surprised my friends and me at the same time. in my hand was a bundle of roses each one a different color. it looked as if i had a rainbow in my hands. i quickly got over my shock and got out.

"wish me luck." i said and walked toward the house in front of me. as i passed the mailbox i read the last name printed on it: Shine. i gulped not because i was scared but because i was nervous. i had never in my life had a date until i landed in ponyville. i soon reached the door and rang the doorbell. i tugged on myu coller nervously and gripped the flowers hard. not a second later than the door opened revealing sapphire shine in all her glory. she looked beutiful even more than celestia herself her hair was cut short and held back in a ponytail revaling her sapphire blue eyes. she wore a light blue dress to match her eyes and to top it all off her smile completed everything makeing her twice as beautiful. i smiled nervously and handed her the flowers. she gasped at the colors and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Aww raze how sweet." she said calmly. instantly my nervousness melted away it was as if hearing those words gave my morale a boost.

"Its no problem sapp,consider it a thankyou gift" told her smiling. i escorted her to the limo and smiled at her reaction. i then helped her climb inside and as soon as i closed the door we were off to the formal.

to be continued...

**phew this is a masterpiece. and thanks to lone the lone wolf for his wonderful yet disturbing tortures. **

**-crying can be heard in the background-**

**me: dash are you crying?**

**Dash: w-what no i'm not.**

**me:suuuurrre your not. and i now realize i'm gonna regret that so on that bombshell its time to end. goodnight everypony. silverwing out**

**QotC:if you were in razes shoes at this moment would you be nervous?**


End file.
